toji_no_mikofandomcom-20200214-history
Main Members
are the player's primary combatants. They are the ones who are in the thick of battle against Aradama and fight in behalf of the player against another player's Main Members in Tournaments. Each Main Member has an attribute and a Secret Technique or Ougi, and can also have a Characteristic and a Leader Skill. Main Members can normally be obtained through the Recruitment Gacha or accomplishing certain chapters of the Main Quest. They can also be received as rewards from events. Any exact duplicates of Main Members in a player's inventory are immediately converted into Blooming Gems of its corresponding rarity. In combat, Main Members have three slots for equipment: one for Okatana, one for Amulets, and one for Assist. They can also follow formations, which give a minor boost to certain Main Parameters, and can be designated as a Unit Leader, which activates that Main Member's Leader Skill, if available. Acquiring certain Main Members unlocks cosmetics associated with it. For instance, receiving Hiyori Juujou will unlock the Heijou Institute school uniform as a costume. In addition, themed Main Members can unlock additional costumes, like Shrine Maiden attire or Pastry Chef costumes for a specific character. Currently, there are twenty playable Main Members by character. Main Member Information * Name - The name of the Main Member, sometimes with a suffix attached, denoting being part of a themed set. The suffix is not listed on the card itself. * Rarity - The designated rarity of the Main Member symbolized by the number of stars. Other features of the Main Member, like design, effects and appearance, usually depend on its rarity. * Attribute - The Main Member's Attribute. Detailed Information * Level - The Main Member's current level, up to a maximum of 80. * Base-Up Indicator - Shows how many Base-Ups (up to 4) have been used on the Main Member. * Limit Break Indicator - Shows the current amount of Limit Breaks on a Main Member. * Parameters - Lists down the Main Member's current total Parameters. * Skills - Shows up to three skills of the Main Member like its Ougi, Characteristic, and Leader Skill, if available. ** Ougi - The Main Member's most powerful skill. Can only be used if the Main Member's Ougi Gauge is filled. ** Characteristic - A skill that passively activates at the start of each battle. Its effect lasts the entirety of each battle. ** Leader Skill - A passive skill that activates only if the Main Member is designated as the unit leader. * Profile - Provides basic information about the character the Main Member is based on. * CV - Character Voice. The voice actor or actress for the character. Strengthening Main Members There are several ways to permanently boost a Main Member's capabilities. * Leveling up Main Members adds a certain amount of points to one of five Main Parameters and increases the Main Member's level by 1, up to a maximum of 80. This requires Lotus Flowers or gems. * Base Up combines multiple copies of a Main Member to produce a Main Member with a boost in base parameters. Base Up can only be performed on a Main Member for up to four times. * Ougi Strengthening increases the level of a Main Member's Ougi. * Awakening unlocks thirty additional nodes that can be used for Parameter growth. * Certain Main Members are capable of performing a Limit Break. Similar to Support Member Limit Breaks, Main Members need exact copies of itself to do a Limit Break. This process happens automatically upon obtaining Main Members that have Limit Breaks. Limit Breaks do not affect Parameters; instead, they give minor boosts to the Main Member's skills. See also * Main Member List Category:Game Content